


I'll stay

by LittleMissCrazyNerd



Series: 10k/Omc series [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom! 10k, Confessions (some good some bad), M/M, Omc is 6'10 and 10k is 5'8 the hight difference makes me giggle imagining it, Omc is a half demon sort of creature so that's why he has some weird characteristics, Omc is like almost a decade older than 10k but it's the apocalypse so who the fuck cares, Red is a bitch because I don't like her, There isn't enough gay 10k so I gotta write some of my own, Top! OMC, this is basically smut with some sort of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCrazyNerd/pseuds/LittleMissCrazyNerd
Summary: A fight with Red leaves 10k aching to be loved, so he goes to the man who taught him to love.Au where the baby we see Red with was hers, and the argument Red and 10k have about said baby escalates.





	I'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any grammar mistakes, let me know because I'm blind to basically all blatant grammar mistakes. Also, this is my first time ever writing smut so sorry if it's shitty. 10k will be referred to as either Tommy or 10k, I will probably switch between the two through out the fic.

"Tommy, what are you talking about?" Red asked, slightly panicking, hoping what she thought was coming next wouldn't come. "The father of your child!" 10k exclaimed, voice only slightly quieter than a yell. "I thought you were dead." She replied, this being the only reasonable excuse to come to her mind. "So you run off and have a child with some dude, you told me you didn't even want kids!" He replied.

She blew up at this, and told him what he wanted to know, "You know what, maybe I didn't even like you in the first place." She started. It hit him hard, he wasn't expecting it. She didn't give him a chance to respond before continuing, "Maybe I was only with you because I felt bad for your sorry ass. I mean you have absolutely no experience when it comes to sex, hell having sex with you was one of the worst experiences of my life. Do you know how hard it is to fake an orgasm?" More sharp blows, he felt tears starting to form. She continued, "And why the hell do you think you would be a good parent? I mean how much experience do you have with kids, none right, so there you go, it's all out. I  **don't** like you Tommy, I  **never** have." She stopped her ranting to look at him, he broke at that, he stood there silently, tears streaming down his face. "I hope you'll be happier with him then you were with me." Was all he said before he turned around and ran off to find Alex.

\-------

Alex had been sketching when he heard quick footsteps paired with quiet sobs, he turned to see 10k running towards him, tears streaming down his face. When 10k got close enough he basically collapsed into Alex, barely giving the older man enough time to catch him. "Christ, Tommy what happened?" Alex exclaimed, he had never seen the man so upset. "Red, she-." 10k tried to explain but was cut of by his own sobs. "Hey, calm down. How about we go somewhere more private." He suggested, 10k could only nod in agreement. Alex stood there in silence just holding him as he cried, feeling quite upset himself as he'd always hated seeing the boy upset and had never liked Red in the first place. 

After 10k had calmed down, he asked where they were gonna go. "I don't know honestly, anywhere but here." He replied. "Okay." Tommy agreed. They headed towards the gate "Where are you two going?" The guard questioned as they neared closer to the gate. "Going for a walk." Was the only answer said guard got before they walked out.

\-------

It had been a couple hours of them walking in silence before one of them spoke up, it was Alex. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Alex asked. 10k stayed silent, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Hey, it's okay if you don't." Alex continued, hoping the boy wouldn't break down again. "No, I want to, it's just-, It's just that it hurts to think about." Tommy responded. "It's okay, take your time." Alex said softly. "She told me the baby was hers that she had with some other dude while she was here, she told me that she was only with because she felt bad for me, that she hated that I was so inexperienced, that she hated me and that  she was done with me." He confessed, starting to cry again. "That fucking bitch." Alex growled. "The next time I see her face, I'm going to show her what real hell is. I'm so sorry Tommy." "It's not your fault Alex." Tommy said sadly.

They continued to walk in silence. Alex looked up, "Shit, it's getting late. We should find shelter for the night, it's to dark for us to try and walk back." He stated. They quickly scanned their surroundings. "Hey, look!" Tommy exclaimed quietly pointing at a small cabin. "Well, just our luck." They headed towards it, it was abandoned looking (as was everything else in the apocalypse) but still in good shape, the door was unsurprisingly locked. Alex bent down a picked the lock with one of his claws. The place was mostly empty, except for a few z's but that was to be expected. They checked the place out, it was your typical home, kitchen, bathroom, living room, but the goldmine of it was the king sized bed with relatively clean blankets. Alex practically ran over to it. He fell onto it and groaned at the softness of it. "It's been so long since I slept in a bed, oh my god." Alex all but groaned.

"We should probably check in with the rest of the group, they're probably wondering where we are." Tommy suggested. "You're right." Alex agreed as he sat up and pulled the radio out of his pack. "Operation Bitemark, this is Alexander Davidson, come in, over." Alex said into it before waiting for a response. "Alexander, this is Warren, now where the hell are you and 10k, over." The radio crackled in response. "We took a walk and lost track of time, we're staying at a cabin we found for the night, over." He answered. "Alright, I'll tell that to the others, stay safe and goodnight, over." The radio crackled. "Goodnight, over." Alex said before turning it off. "Alright, you wanna eat something before we turn in for the night?" Alex asked as he put the radio back into his bag. "Yeah." Tommy said quietly, he was obviously upset but Alex didn't want to push him about it. "We have canned tomatoes, canned peaches, chef boyardee, cream of mushroom soup..." Alex trailed off. "Canned peaches doesn't sound to bad." Tommy said staring at the floor. "Well, canned peaches it is then!" Alex exclaimed cheerfully, hoping to get a laugh out of the younger man. He succeeded in getting a small smile and quiet snort out of the younger man but nothing more, but Alex was still happy he managed to amuse him even if it was just a small amount. Alex opened the cans and they ate silently. 

 They tossed the cans and laid down on the bed, hoping to get as many hours in as possible, but sleep did not come to them easily, Alex worried about Tommy, and Tommy practically drowning in his own sadness. "It'll be okay, you'll find someone." Alex said, pulling him close, "I can promise you that." "I already have." Tommy replied. This had Alex surprised. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's someone you know." Tommy answered. "Girl our Guy?" Alex asked. "They switch between both" Tommy answered, now tinged a pink color. This had Alex quite interested. "How often do I see them?" Alex asked. "Everyday."  Tommy answered, hoping he would pick up on the hint. "Is it Emett?" Alex asked, he didn't Emett everyday but the man did often switch between his male and female form. Tommy snorted, "Hell no, the dudes married and has a kid." He answered. Alex became confused. "Well I don't know Tommy, there isn't anyone a see everyday that switches between being a girl or a guy unless-." Alex cut himself off, realization spreading onto his face, he looked up to the younger man who was now looking down at the rumpled sheets. "Tommy." He said slowly, trying to comprehend what he was thinking. "Do you like me?" He finished. Tommy nodded, refusing to make eye contact contact with him. "I have for a while, I just never said anything." He mumbled. "For how long?" Alex asked, making a slight attempt to get a look at the other boys face. "Since I was eighteen." Tommy mumbled, avoiding the others attempt at eye contact. "How come you never said anything?" The older asked. "Because I was afraid of how you would react, I still am actually." The younger answered, preparing for Alex to reject him, to tell him this wasn't okay. "I like you too." Alex said quietly. Tommy looked up at this shocked, expecting a completely different answer. "Really?" Tommy asked, smiling slightly. Alex nodded, returning to others smile. 

"Can I?" Alex asked, not wanting to rush the younger man. "Yeah." Tommy said quietly. Alex closed the distance between them, locking their lips together. He rolled them over so Tommy was lying on his with Alex hovering above him in between his spread thighs. Alex licked his bottom lip asking permission, which Tommy happily obliged, opening his to let Alex explore. Their tongues danced around each other before Alex pulled away. Tommy whined at the loss of contact before Alex asked they question that would decide whether they continued or not. "Tommy, are you alright with this, you know where this is going to lead to right?" "Yeah, and I want it to lead there." He answered, grabbing two fistfuls of Alex's hair and smashed their lips together again. They continued their heated make-out session before Alex disconnected their lips again to trail kisses the others jaw and neck, stopping to suck a few hickeys into his neck that would stay there for days to come.

Alex leaned back onto his knees and placed his fingertips under the edge of Tommy's shirt and slid upwards, relishing in the way he squirmed under his cold hands. He slid his hands back down and pulled 10k's shirt before pulling off his own. Tommy groaned at the sight of Alex's bare chest. Alex was all smooth, pale skin and muscle that paired effortlessly with his dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. Tommy flushed bright red when he'd realized the sound he made just from Alex taking his shirt off, goddamnit he was whipped. Alex smirked and chuckled slightly at 10k as he blushed a bright red color, the color a striking contrast to the boy's pale skin.

He took in the boy below him, the boys dark hair clinged to his forehead with sweat, his bright blue eyes were clouded over with lust, his normally pale skin was flushed a pretty pink color that lead from his cheeks down to his chest, the boys neck, shoulders, and chest were littered with dark hickeys, and unlike Alex, the boy had a dark trail of hair that lead from his belly button to the noticeable bulge on the front of his pants. Alex leaned forward to lick at the boys left nipple, loving the gasp he got from the boy. He nipped at the little bud softly, rolling the bud between his teeth before scraping the edges of his teeth against it while he brought his other hand up to rub and pinch his other nipple, rolling the sensitive bud between his index and thumb. He felt himself grow harder from the moans Tommy was releaseing. He leaned back again to look at the boy beneath him, the boys eyes were closed and his head thrown back, his chest heaving from the sharp breaths he took. Alex couldn't wait any longer and began to unzip his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. He hissed slightly as he felt the cool air hit his heated member. Tommy followed suit and began to unzip his own pants, arching himself up slightly to pull them down along with his boxers. Alex reached into his bag to pull out the bottle of lube he had stored there as Tommy finished kicking of his jeans. Tommy laid back down with his legs spread, fully on display for Alex. Alex lubed up his fingers and tossed the bottle to the side, taking a moment to warm the lube slightly before pressing a finger into him. 10k hissed at the sudden sting, it having been a while. Alex gave him a moment to adjust before starting to stretch him.

Alex thrusted his finger, gradually feeling him losen up. Alex added in a second and third finger, once again giving him a moment before starting to scissor them. Alex adjusted his fingers slightly, aiming for his prostate, knowing he hit it when the boy released a loud moan. 10k whined at the feeling of his hole clenching around nothing as Alex removed his fingers. Alex pulled away slightly to grab the lube he tossed to the side earlier and squirted a generous amount onto his hand and lubed up his member. Alex lined up his dick and slowly pressed in. He stopped half way in to give 10k a moment to adjust, having heard him cry out. "You doing okay?" He asked, fighting the urge to slam the rest of the into the warm tightness that surrounded him. "Y-yeah. You can move." He replied. Alex slid the rest of the way in, groaning as his hips met 10k's ass. "Fuck, Tommy you're so tight." He groaned. He pulled his hips back and thrusted back in and set a steady pace.10k moaned, clenching around him, in complete bliss. One well aimed thrust had Alex slamming into 10k's prostate and begging for Alex to fuck him harder. Alex obliged, gripping his hips tighter before pulling back and slamming back into him. 10k moaned loudly, borderline screaming ind pleasure as his prostate was hit with every thrust. Alex reached between, grabbing 10k's dick and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. 10k tipped over the edge with the added stimulation, tightenin around Alex and spilling onto his stomach. The added tightness caused Alex to reach his peak too, thrusting in as deep as he could go while releasing long thick streams of cum into the boy below him. 

After calming down from his high, Alex began to pull out, being careful as not to overstimulate 10k, and plopped down beside him, panting slightly. "That-, that was the best fuck I've ever had." Alex broke the silence, smiling goofily and chuckling slightly. 10k snorted softly, amused at how immature the man could be, even at 32. "We should get cleaned up." Alex said as he turned to pull out a cloth and some water from the pack that had seemingly unlimited space. Alex dampened the cloth and turned back to him, cleaning 10k's stomach and thighs before throwing the cloth to the side and lying back down. Alex pulled 10k to him, nuzzling into his hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 10k fell asleep shortly after, using Alex's chest as a pillow. Alex laid awake, watching the boy sleep. "I love you, Tommy." He whispered into the night.

"And I'll always stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do a cheesy smut fanfic to write an even cheesier line at the end, yes. Yes I did. Why? Because I can. Now please ignore my stupid notes and continue on with your day/night.


End file.
